


Control

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Fairy Tales and Related Fandoms
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, F/F, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They weren't actually sisters. Snow White loved knowing Rose Red would rein her in, comfort and care for her, give her everything she needed and hold her back if her wants were too excessive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

They weren't actually sisters. It was easier to say that they were, to let others pass by their cottage thinking that the two girls were related and nothing untoward was happening. It was just a family living together. Nothing to see there.

Of course, that was the farthest thing from the truth.

Rose Red tied Snow White to their bed at night, legs prised open and pale against the vivid red sheets. Her eyes were blindfolded, her delicate features masked with heavy damask cloth, cutting off her sight and leaving her bare and at Rose Red's mercy. Rose Red left her own red hair loose, falling down in loose waves to brush lightly against the bare skin of Snow White's breasts and belly. Each curl touch was amplified by the lack of sight, making her jump. She let out a low moan when Rose Red raked her nails against her belly, marking her as welts rose in vivid relief against her pale skin. "Rose," Snow White whimpered. "Please, my love, please..."

She slipped a finger into Snow White's mouth. "Wet it," Rose Red commanded.

Snow White licked and laved at Rose Red's finger, giving it exquisite attention and imagining that moistened finger sliding between her nether lips to grace her clit. She moaned a little, making Rose Red laugh at how needy she was. "I need you," Snow White whimpered when Rose Red pulled her finger out.

"I know," Rose Red replied.

That wet finger slid between the pale curls at Snow White's core, rubbing and teasing her clit erect. Rose Red's other hand was busy with one of the dildos she had crafted. It was just wide enough to stretch Snow White, and pumping it in and out of her often drove her to cry out in ecstasy before too long. Rose Red licked the dildo, just in case Snow White wasn't wet enough, then began to ease it into her. Snow White jerked against her bonds, the black ribbons starkly standing out against her pale skin. Once the dildo was all the way inside of Snow White, Rose Red knee-walked her way across the red sheets and repositioned herself over Snow White's gaping mouth. Her slicked finger never stopped its ministrations to Snow White's clit, and Rose Red smiled indulgently.

Snow White eagerly licked and nuzzled the flesh presented to her mouth, blindly going after the places she could reach. Rose Red moved the dildo in a steady rhythm, counterpoint to her finger. "You're such a good girl," she told her lover in a soothing croon, "Such a good girl to take it when I fuck you." Snow White moaned against Rose Red, licking into her as much as she could. Rose Red made a soft sound of pleasure, canting her hips and moving her knees a little wider. "Yeah, lick me, Snow, lick it all up."

She was only too happy to comply; she loved to have the taste and scent of Rose Red overwhelm her as she was filled and teased. She loved being held down and contained, controlled and dominated. Snow White loved knowing Rose Red would rein her in, comfort and care for her, give her everything she needed and hold her back if her wants were too excessive. She needed that, and Rose Red was the only one that could give it to her. Rose Red had control over everything, could assess the situation and change the plan midstream without batting an eye. Rose Red was a master at planning, and needed Snow White as much as Snow White needed her.

Pleasure rocked through Snow White, leaving her limp within the bonds. Rose Red hadn't come yet, and eased the dildo out of Snow White to fuck herself with it. Snow White licked her lips as she heard the sounds of Rose Red taking her own pleasure, tasting her still. She curled her fingers around the bonds at her wrists, savoring the sounds and taste, riding high still on the orgasm and knowledge that Rose Red was right beside her. Rose Red would only lose her own control with Snow White, and that was its own kind of heady power.

It was only after Rose Red collapsed beside her that the bonds were loosened and the blindfold removed. The two women grinned at each other, each getting what they needed.

They weren't sisters, but sometimes it was fun to pretend to be for the outside world. In this little haven, they were friends and lovers and entire universes to each other.


End file.
